


he was my sea

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Você pode sentir no olhar deles o momento em que a compaixão se torna tédio e o momento em que o tédio se torna irritação.





	he was my sea

Você pode sentir no olhar deles o momento em que a compaixão se torna tédio e o momento em que o tédio se torna irritação. Uma garota chorando em um funeral é uma visão que inspira pesar, a garota que continua chorando no ano que segue não.

Alguns dizem que eles querem ouvir, e talvez eles não estivessem mentindo ao falarem isso ou talvez eles achem que se você falar eventualmente você vai se cansar mas isso não acontece, e depois de um tempo são eles ficam cansados de ouvir as mesmas histórias sobre como ele dançou com você no baile e te fez rir mais do que você sabia ser capaz, como sentia bom apenas andar de mãos dadas com ele entre as suas classes, e como encontrá-lo a esperando na frente do seu dormitório pelas manhãs fazia o dia parecer mais belo e promissor, que você estava feliz e apaixonada e como você tinha certeza que ia ser assim para sempre.

Eles estão entediados ouvindo as mesmas histórias e isso não te faz parar de chorar porque o que estava errado há meses atrás ainda está errado agora. O garoto que você ama está morto e não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso.


End file.
